1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a surgical robot and a surgical robot control method, which ensure a stable operation-mode change of the surgical robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
A robot may be embodied by a mechanical device that automatically performs any operation or work. Robots work using power instead of people or along with people, and may be classified into home robots, exploration robots, industrial robots, and medical robots, for example, according to a field of use thereof.
A medical robot may be referred to as a surgical robot and may be applied to various fields of medicine including surgery. The surgical robot may include a master device and a slave device that may be remotely controlled by the master device.
The master device may include an input unit, and an operator may remotely control movement of the slave device by manipulating the input unit.
The slave device may include a robotic surgical instrument provided with a surgical tool, a robot arm to which the surgical instrument is coupled, and a body to which the robot arm is connected. The robotic surgical instrument may include a plurality of links, and a motor may be provided at each connection portion (i.e. joint) between links. The motor provided at the joint may be driven to track a speed set by the input unit of the master device.